A Hundred Days for You
by Asakura Ayaka
Summary: Jika 100.000 jiwa berdoa di depannya saat tengah malam, maka dia akan bangkit untuk 100 hari./ "Mungkin aku adalah manusia paling sial sedunia."/ Dia datang untuk menolongmu, dan rela menukar jiwanya untukmu/ "Waktuku hampir habis, cepat katakan permohonanmu."/ AU/ Romance/ Angst/ Supernatural/ Fic request from Chiachan-18 :) happy reading!


Genangan air beralkohol dalam benda beling berkaki satu itu terus kau mainkan tanpa bosan. Kau memutarnya, ke kanan dan ke kiri tanpa destinasi yang jelas. Sama seperti hatimu yang baru saja kehilangan arah. Menyesal. Adalah kata yang paling pas untukmu saat ini, Pecundang. Kau tahu kau menyukainya, tapi kau terus mengacuhkan dirinya. Hingga kau sadar dia memilih orang lain sebagai teman hidupnya, yang bisa kau lakukan hanya menghamburkan hartamu demi pelampiasan emosi.

Seberat apapun pusing yang menerjang kepalamu saat ini, nyatanya semua itu tidak berhasil merobohkan alam sadarmu yang kokoh. Mirisnya lagi, jauh di dalam rongga dadamu ada rasa sakit yang lebih-lebih menyiksa batinmu. Kau pikir ini lucu, tidak sepantasnya laki-laki menangis karena wanita. Kau menyunggingkan seringaian khasmu saat nama Yamanaka Ino berhasil melintas lagi dalam benakmu.

"Kenapa…" desisan kata ambigu itu terus kau racaukan. Seakan tidak bisa berhenti mengurai memori tentang dirinya, kau menghentak gelas di tanganmu penuh frustasi. Hampir saja membuat benda beling itu pecah, tapi kau tidak peduli. Sekalipun puluhan tatapan mata mengintimidasimu, langkah gontaimu tetap tak terhenti untuk keluar dari pusat dunia malam ini.

.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**A Hundred Days for You**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

AU/ Romance/ Angst/ Supernatural

.

.

.

.

Jam tanganmu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.30. Sudah lewat beberapa jam dari jadwal pulang kantormu yang tak begitu sibuk. Karena sehari-hari kerjaanmu hanya mengikuti rapat, tanda tangan dokumen dan pulang ke apartemen mewahmu.

Diam dan bergeming.

Iris _obsidian_mu menerawang pemandangan luar kaca jendela seakan mencari sesuatu.

"Berhenti." titahmu kepada supir di depan. Belum sempat ia menanyakan kenapa kau meminta, kau sudah membawa kakimu keluar dari mobil pribadimu itu. Ya... inilah yang kau cari. Tempat sepi untuk merenungkan nasibmu yang tragis. Kau sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuamu, kakakmu, bahkan sekarang wanita pujaanmu. Mungkin Tuhan pun bisa menertawakanmu saat ini.

Pandanganmu lalu terhenti pada sebuah bangku taman kosong yang merayumu untuk diduduki, dan kau pun mengabulkannya. Satu senyuman simpul terukir saat kau memejamkan dua matamu, mengingat celotehannya yang selalu kau kenang... dan kau nilai sebagai cerita paling konyol sepanjang sejarah manusia.

"_Kenapa kau membuka toko bunga? Kau suka bunga apa?"_

"_Segala macam bunga! Kau tahu, Sasuke-kun? Nenekku pernah menceritakan sebuah legenda. Katanya, dahulu kala ada seorang putri dari dewi botan yang dikutuk menjadi bunga di bumi ini. Konon, jika 100.000 jiwa berdoa di depannya saat tengah malam, maka dia akan bangkit untuk 100 hari menjadi wujud aslinya!"_

Konyol? Memang.

Kembali kau tersenyum sendiri seperti orang tidak waras. Sudahlah, berhenti mengenang dirinya. Kau hanya perlu memulai hidup baru.

"Mungkin aku adalah manusia paling sial sedunia..." gumammu dengan suara berat. Entah baru sadar atau apa, saat ini adalah musim semi. Tapi di depanmu berdiri tegak sebuah pohon besar yang kering kerontang. Kau pikir kau sudah mabuk berat, karena ini sungguh tidak masuk akal. Yang seperti ini tentu hanya ditemukan saat musim gugur dan musim dingin, tapi... beginilah realitanya. Matamu masih sangat normal untuk menyadari kejanggalan itu.

"Pohon apa kau ini?" tanyamu kepada si pohon kerontang itu. Dari wujudnya, kelihatannya pohon itu sudah tertanam sebelum kau lahir, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya... pohon itu sudah mati?

"Kenapa kau tidak mati saja sekalian? Kau terlalu mengenaskan untuk dilihat. Kuharap besok ada petugas yang datang menebangmu." Tanpa sebab yang jelas kau menuturkan kata-kata menyakitkan pada si pohon tadi. Sontak kau merasa tiba-tiba bangkumu bergetar hebat, angin kencang berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambut hitam legam milikmu. Tak lupa tanganmu pun mencari-cari pegangan kuat.

"H-Hei, ada apa ini?!" kesadaranmu pulih total menanggapi situasi berbahaya, sebuah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan menyelimuti batang pohon tadi. Cahaya itu berwarna merah muda pucat, sesilau apapun itu kau terus melihatnya.

_**Wwuusssshhh!**_

Dan matamu mengerjap tak karuan ketika menyaksikan pohon kerontang bersinar tadi berubah wujud menjadi seorang...

"Perempuan?!"

Tidak percaya. Kau mengucek matamu berulang kali, tapi pohon itu benar-benar lenyap tak berbekas. Hanya ada sesosok gadis berkimono merah disana, dengan rambut merah muda panjang yang membingkai wajah naturalnya. Dia terlihat seperti bangsawan darimanapun kau memandangnya. Mulai dari pakaiannya, aksesoris rambutnya, dan wajah anggun nan angkuhnya.

Cantik. Hanya kata itu yang bernaung di pikiranmu saat ini.

"Hei, Manusia." Kupingmu menangkap suara merdunya. Satu persatu kaki kecilnya melangkah menghampirimu yang masih berpegang erat pada bangku taman. Ia membelai wajah sempurnamu dengan halus, dan tiba-tiba saja mencium bibir kakumu tanpa izin. _'Sial! Aku pasti mabuk berat!' _pikirmu lagi seraya menikmati kecupan itu.

"Terima kasih. Kau adalah jiwa ke 100.000 yang memohon padaku di tengah malam. Mulai saat ini, aku akan hidup untukmu… 100 hari, cukup bukan?" kalimat macam apa itu? Siapa yang memohon memangnya? Seingatmu kau hanya berharap pohon tadi ditebang, bukan? Kau langsung tertegun dengan kata 100.000 jiwa dan 100 hari yang pernah diceritakan Ino, mungkinkah ini kenyataan...?

"Siapa kau? Makhluk macam apa kau ini? Menjauh dariku!" dorongan kuat kau berikan pada dua pundaknya.

"Aku? Namaku Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu, emmm…?" ia memberikan tatapan seolah meminta namamu. Tak mau menghiraukan, kau meninggalkannya sendiri di taman itu. Ini sudah kelewat batas nalarmu.

'_Gila, aku pasti sudah gila! Apa-apaan yang tadi itu? Gadis cantik tengah malam menciumku? Oh Kami-sama, aku benar-benar mabuk!'_

_._

_._

_****100/1****_

_._

_._

_**Cklek!**_

Pintu apartemenmu terbuka otomatis, langsung saja kau menghempaskan diri ke gumpalan empuk surga pribadimu. Tidak lupa bantal dan guling ditumpuk sedemikian rupa sesuai favoritmu. Rasanya masih pening di dahimu berkat minuman keras yang kau habiskan tadi. Kau mencoba terlelap, setenang mungkin menutup manik kelam milikmu yang mulai berat.

dan tiba-tiba saja kau teringat pada gadis tadi. Ya... si _pinky_ itu. Siapa tadi namanya?

"Sakura…"

"Apa?"

_**Glek!**_

Demi Tuhan, suara itu tepat ada di sampingmu saat ini! Sempat membuatmu terlonjak kaget setengah mati, sejak kapan nona berkimono ini ikut berbaring?

"Kenapa kau ada lagi! Aahhk!" kau memukuli kepalamu sendiri mengharap kesadaran lebih.

"Kau yang memanggilku, aku pasti datang untukmu." Gadis itu pun tak kalah bingung melihat tingkahmu. "Hei... Kau pikir semua ini tidak nyata?" ia meraih tanganmu. Dan pada saat inilah... kau menatap dalam mata zamrud beningnya. Begitu teduh dan hangat, membawamu melayang dalam damai. Memastikan sendiri, kau mencoba menyentuh pipi ranum itu dan hasilnya…

—dia sangat nyata.

"Sudah jam satu pagi. Tidurlah, errr…?" lagi-lagi ia tidak tahu namamu.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." sambungmu cepat. Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu pun tersenyum jelita membaringkan tubuhmu agar tertidur. Tidak munafik, kau pun mulai menyukai kehadirannya meskipun ini gila. Tidak masalah kau sinting apa normal, yang jelas gadis ini bersedia menemanimu malam ini. Memelukmu disaat kau merasa tertinggal sendiri. Sudah tidak ada lagi Yamanaka Ino di otakmu. Hanya Sakura... yang nyatanya bisa membuatmu ingin mendekapnya lebih dan lebih.

_._

_._

_****100/1****_

_._

_._

Sejak malam itu, akui saja. Hidupmu seperti dirundung kehangatan. Setiap malam dia akan menemanimu menjelajah dunia mimpi, dan saat kau terbangun... yang kau lihat pertama kali sebelum matahari adalah senyumnya yang indah.

Kau juga bisa melupakan semua bebanmu saat bersamanya. Disaat kau pulang kerja dengan segala lelah dan penat yang memuncak, dia akan menyambutmu dengan dekapan hangatnya, dan tentu saja hidangan makan malam bernuansa tradisional khasnya. Terkadang kau pun menghardiknya saat kesal dan dia langsung menghilang. Tapi begitu kau kembali mengeja namanya... dia akan datang lagi, untukmu. Rasanya seperti memiliki istri yang sanggup menghiburmu apapun yang terjadi.

Karena dia adalah sosok yang akan mengusap keningmu dikala tidur, ia menikmati gestur wajahmu yang dingin, dan mengajarimu banyak hal tentang kehidupan. Seringkali kau menuruti kata-katanya, membenarkan semua ucapannya, dan mengalah dalam setiap argumennya. Seakan dialah satu-satunya yang bisa memenangi egomu, sekalipun kau adalah orang yang keras dan tegas pada orang lain. Kenapa rasanya kau semakin ketergantungan padanya dari hari ke hari, sehari saja tanpanya maka _mood_mu akan rusak total.

Sudah gila, eh?

Entahlah. Ada sesuatu yang rasanya lebih menggila di hatimu setiap berinteraksi dengan penghuni khayangan satu itu. Tidak jarang kau menciumnya hingga nyaris kehilangan akal sehat. Lama-lama, gadis itu seperti candu tersendiri untukmu. Ya... karena yang kau rasakan saat bersamanya hanyalah perasaan bahagia... dan ingin terus memilikinya.

.

.

.

.

Tidak. Ini salah.

Kalian tahu ini salah. Tidak sepantasnya kalian berhubungan sejauh ini.

Lihatlah siapa dirimu? Dan dia itu makhluk apa? Apa dengan mengungkapkan perasaanmu semuanya bisa berjalan normal? Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sedikit-sedikit kau mulai menjauhinya, tidak ingin terus terjerat dalam pesona malaikatnya. Setiap hari, kau berusaha untuk tidak menyebut namanya—sesuatu yang sangat sulit bagimu—supaya dia tidak muncul lagi. Kau tersiksa, dia pun begitu. Sayup-sayup kau bisa mendengar isakannya mengalun meskipun kau tidak melihatnya. Tapi kau tetap pada pendirianmu untuk menganggapnya tidak pernah ada.

Satu jam berikutnya dia masih saja menangis, dan kau pun mulai tak tega. Sekejam apapun dirimu, kau tidak akan sanggup melukainya lebih dalam. Karena sekuat apapun kau menepis kehadirannya, kau tahu dia sudah hadir lebih dulu dalam hatimu.

"Sakura… jangan menangis."

Akhirnya. Setelah belasan hari menyingkirkan nama itu, kau kembali menariknya ke dunia nyata. Hatimu semakin tersayat begitu melihat butiran air suci menganak sungai di kedua pipinya. Pelukan erat hanya satu-satunya hal yang bisa kau berikan padanya. Sesekali ia menikmati sentuhanmu pada mahkota merah mudanya yang lembut. Ia menerawang dua iris _onyx_-mu. Mengucap rindu dan takut. Demi Tuhan, gadis itu mengatakan kalau dia takut kehilanganmu. Memangnya apa artimu baginya?

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasuke_-kun_…"

Kata-kata itu, harusnya kau yang mengucapkannya. Kau sadar hari ini sudah menginjak hari ke 82. Kurang dari tiga minggu lagi dia akan pergi. Kau tidak sanggup kehilangannya, tidak akan. Karena kau sadar kau mencintainya lebih dari apapun.

Sekali lagi...

Tuhan memainkan takdirmu, bagaimana bisa kau mencintai makhluk yang bahkan tidak sederajat denganmu? Persetan dengan semua itu, kau tidak lagi mempedulikannya. Yang kau inginkan sekarang hanyalah membahagiakan Sakura di hari-hari terakhirnya bersamamu. Jika di awal-awal dia yang memelukmu, maka kali ini biarlah kau yang terus memeluknya. Sebisa mungkin kau akan membuat perpisahan ini menjadi indah. Karena kemungkinan besar, kau tidak akan pernah melihatnya kembali.

Hari demi hari kalian lewati layaknya sepasang kekasih. Hingga di hari ke 99, dia mengucapkan cinta padamu. Entah kenapa, bukannya kau senang tapi justru jantungmu serasa ditikam paksa. Kau hanya bisa berdiam, tak membalas kata itu. Sekali saja kau membalasnya, maka kau akan semakin terluka. Kau terus memohon pada Tuhan untuk menghapus perasaan itu, tapi yang ada justru kebalikannya.

Sakura, dia pun tidak bodoh. Dia sadar kau memiliki perasaan yang sama untuknya. Walaupun kau tidak mengatakannya, tapi kau selalu menunjukkannya dengan perbuatanmu. Yakin, kau pasti sangat berdosa karena sudah lancang menodai salah satu bidadari langit. Biarlah kau memikul dosa, jika itu bisa membayar cintamu yang takkan pernah terwujud, kau akan menerimanya.

Di malam ke 100, kau teringat pertemuan pertamamu dengannya di tempat ini, saat itu tengah malam hari. Kau berharap supaya pohon kering yang ternyata pohon bunga sakura itu segera ditebang. Kau ingat waktu itu menanyakan 'kenapa kau tidak mati saja sekalian?' kau menyesal, Sasuke. Bisa-bisanya kau berdoa untuk kematiannya. Sekarang, dia berdiri dihadapanmu mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Kau ingin sekali memeluknya untuk terakhir kali, tapi ia menolak. Ia memberikan satu penawaran untukmu.

"Sasuke_-kun_, saat aku menghilang nanti... ucapkanlah satu permintaan. Aku akan mengabulkannya dengan segenap kekuatan terakhirku, hanya untukmu. Jangan bersedih..." ia membelai pipimu lagi.

Tidak mungkin, permintaanmu terlalu tinggi. Kau sadar Sakura takkan mampu mengabulkannya karena dia bukanlah Tuhan. Dua menit lagi, kau terus menatap dirinya yang begitu indah. Tidak mau kehilangan momen-momen penghujung. Kau terus merekamnya di otakmu.

"Waktuku hampir habis, cepat katakan permohonanmu!"

Kembali ia mendesakmu, kau hanya tersenyum menggeleng lemah padanya. Kau tahu ini mustahil, jadi tidak usah memohon saja sekalian.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Kalimat itu akhirnya keluar dari bibirmu yang memaksakan senyum, ingin rasanya kau menangis, berteriak dan membawanya pergi. Tapi dia tidak menangis, dia justru balik tersenyum padamu. Dengan air mata yang ditahan, dia mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke_-kun_... hidupku mungkin hanya sampai 100 hari ini, tapi ingatlah cintaku padamu akan tetap selamanya. Ya, jangan lupakan aku..."

Sesaat setelahnya, kau melihat cahaya silau merah muda menyelimuti dirinya, dia melambaikan tangannya untuk yang terakhir kali, sekali lagi dia merayumu.

"Ada permohonan terakhir, Tuan?"

Lagi. Kau menggeleng dengan senyummu. Hingga ia benar-benar menghilang dari duniamu, barulah air matamu berjatuhan ke tanah. Perpisahan memang bukan hal yang kau suka, kau benci itu.

Kau berjalan pulang ke apartemenmu sendiri, kau buka ponselmu dan melihat fotonya. Sudah kau putuskan untuk menghapus semua tentangnya, tapi jemarimu tak kuasa menyentuh menu _'Delete'_. Kau pun teringat akan permohonanmu yang tak sempat terucap, pelan tapi pasti... kau membisikannya pada angin malam yang menerpamu.

"Kumohon... kembalilah padaku, Sakura..."

.

.

.

Satu permohonan paling mustahil, dari 100 hari kenanganmu bersamanya...

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

*ngelapin ingus sasu* maaf kalo angst-nya rada gombal. Yang penting gak gembel *dueng* ada yang ga puas sama endingnya? Gomeen \T—T/ ada yang gatel pengen buat Sakura version atau sekuelnya? PM sajaa. Biar ga sedih, mampir ke Fic Soulmate-ku boleh *wink* walaupun mungkin angst disini kurang panjang #nyerah *peluk atu-atu* Okey, kembali tersenyum semuanya!

Tangerang, 29 Oktober 2012.

**Review?**


End file.
